Charades
by tophinred
Summary: *Valentine's Special!* Sabine hated Valentine's. But, maybe a certain someone will cheer her up, and make this gloomy day a little better. (Sorry for this being really short, I was rushed for time)


Sabine lay on the floor, feathering a quick design on a spare sheet of paper that had been under her mattress. She hadn't come out of her room at all today, she had just been keeping to her own devices. She didn't really want to go into another room. Or anywhere. Maybe, just for today, being in her room would satisfy her. Why today? Because it was Valentine's day, and Sabine had suffered immeasurable heartbreak on this day.

.oOo.

_Valentine's day, okay, be calm Ezra, _He told himself as he paced across the room, and patting a Loth Cat at the same time. He had everything planned out, until Sabine didn't show up for breakfast. That kinda ruined everything. And worried him. _Sabine never misses breakfast, so she has either been kidnapped, or is fustrated and struggling with something, and can't be stuffed to say anything about it._ He wanted to believe the first one. Silently planning, he opened the door, and tiptoed quietly in the direction of her cabin, the Loth Cat tailing behind.

.oOo.

_Sabine ran over to the door, clutching a bundle of sweetmallows. They had been extremely hard to come by, she had to make a few arrangements with off world shippers from Pasaana. The Aki-Aki had their suspicions, but when they found out it was for love, they immediately agreed to send some over. Thinking about those kind humanoids, she almost crashed into the door. She quickly halted. Before she entered, she quickly tightened her ponytail, and applied a little more lipstick. But as she opened the door, she was just met with…_

.oOo.

"...Sabine, are you in there?" Sabine fell out of her thoughts, and ran over to the door, revealing Ezra. _Osik, the last person I wanted to see. _

"Umm, hi Ezra?" She greeted awkwardly. He waved in response.

"You seemed lonely, so I brung company!" He exclaimed, pointing to the Loth Cat circling around his legs. Sabine rolled her eyes in a friendly way, and proceeded to pick the Loth Cat up. She started to pet it, before turning to Ezra.

"Does Hera know?" She inquired.

"No, not yet." He replied. Sabine let him inside, and they sat down on her bed in an awkward silence.

"So," Sabine said, breaking the silence, "What do you want to do?" Ezra smiled.

"I was thinking charades. I don't know why." He remarked, causing Sabine to chuckle.

"Just what I was thinking."

.oOo.

"Oh, _Da d' d'bhem_!" Sabine shouted, groaning at the shake of Ezra's head. Ezra was pretty good at miming, but now she was confused. He was making heart with his hands, so she had guessed _Da d' d'bhem_, the most classical romance of all time. But that had been wrong, and now she had one more guess. Her head spin, until finally, she came up with a suggestion.

"Broken Heart?"

.oOo.

_Sabine was glued to the spot. The boy she loved the most, was busy. Making out with her brother passionately. Sabine felt tears well up. _One way to come out Tristan, _she thought bitterly. Sabine had nothing against being gay, but I still wasn't ok to cheat on your girlfriend._

_"I see you have a preference for my brother." Aiden whipped around, trying his best to smile. _

_"Sabine, I-we were-"_

_"You lied…" She could feel sadness sliding into her words. "YOU LIED! YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY PERSON YOU WOULD EVER LOVE! AND GUESS WHAT? I LOVED YOU BACK. BUT NOW I DON'T." She sighed, feeling her lower lip tremble. Tristan was sitting on the other side of the bed, mortified._

_"Aiden, you told me you were single," He whispered. Aiden turned to Tristan, cupping his face._

_"Tristan, I love you more than-"_

_"Ner sol'yc mureyca was hiibir de a ori di'kut." He slapped Aiden's hand away, and ran out the door. Aiden turned to Sabine, practically pleading her._

_"Sabine, I-"_

_"Vi're jaon. Shabuir." She punched him square in the jaw, and then she ran out, tears streaming down her face. She had hated Valentine's from then on._

.oOo.

"Sabine, Sabine?" Ezra nagged. She flew out of her thoughts for the second time today, and came back to reality. Ezra was sitting beside her, and the Loth Cat (whom had been dubbed Flamingo), was curled up in between them. Ezra was looking at her, concern written all over his face.

"You ok Beanie? You kinda just zoned out on me." She stared at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were those charades anyways?" Ezra flushed red.

"They were, umm…" His voice faltered a little, before finding itself again. "I love you Sabine!" He blurted. Sabine froze. This is what she had been fearing. However, she realized this was the time to say it. _Now or never._

"Ezra?" He turned around.

"I think I've friendzoned you enough." Before he had time to say anything, she had pulled him into a kiss. He didn't object.

.oOo.

***Word Count: 816***

**This is probably one of the shortest things I'll post. It would be a lot better, but I need to post this in time for Valentine's, because for some countries, it's the fifteenth already. Like mine. I hope everyone had a good one, and If you stayed a single Pringle, heh, I can relate. Feel free to review, but, no hate please! I did my best for having around two hours. Stay safe, and see you later! Also, don't ask about Beanie, I was brain dead.**

**-PrettyBluEyes**


End file.
